


When you lie on your resume but you still get the job

by Broeckoli (orphan_account), Undersea_Anchor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko your gay is showing too, Amanda and Diana are bros™, Boss/Employee Relationship, Diana your gay is showing honey, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Like, No witches guys, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, The PA AU nobody asked for, Useless Lesbians, implied sucy and lotte, it’s gay, kinda slow burn, personal assistant au, remastered previous chapters, soooooo gay, theres gonna be sexy times too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Broeckoli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: The story of how successful business owner Diana Cavendish, fell in love with the worst personal assistant in the world.





	1. Hired

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from my bro:
> 
> Diana is the boss of a successful business, possibly an inherited one in a normal AU type thing. She hates the interns and fires them because they're all incompetent. But then Akko comes along and things are different. Also they'd be older. Diana would have a snazzy office. Akko would lighten up Diana's boring life. Office sex anyone

The sound of a phone ringing cut through the air and Akko flinched in response, the noise spilling out and echoing throughout the large and far too quiet room. She cleared her throat nervously and chanced a quick glance towards the receptionist, hoping that the dark haired woman hadn’t noticed her reaction. If she had, she gave no indication, too busy typing away on her computer, mouth moving and her head nodding as she spoke with whoever had called.

Akko let out a small sigh of relief, her shoulders rolling as she tried to ease some of the tension out of her body. With nothing to do but wait, Akko tried to relax, her eyes wandering around the room and taking in as many details as she could to keep her mind off of what was to come. She hummed quietly to herself, impressed at how clean and immaculate everything appeared to be. Akko dragged her gaze over the white walls, adorned with artworks of assorted blue murals and weird looking abstract arts that she couldn’t even begin to try and figure out. 

The entire room screamed ‘fancy’ to Akko and she couldn’t help but feel as though she didn’t belong. The look that the receptionist had shot her way when she had walked in was proof enough that her feelings weren’t 100% unjustified. Even the lounge suite that Akko was seated in was plush, the beautiful black leather standing out against the majority of white in the room. Akko reached out to the coffee table that was in front of her, fingers closing around one of the magazines placed there and after only flipping through a couple of pages she put it back with a huff, feeling impatient as she wiggled in place, trying to find a comfortable position. She looked at the receptionist again, still talking through her headset, although this time Akko wasn’t sure if it was to the same person as before. Her eyes switched to looking at the desk instead, a tall counter that brandished at the very centre of it the company's logo, their motto ‘ _ Affection _ ’ written underneath.

A faint vibration against her thigh brought Akko back to attention, her eyes widening slightly as she awkwardly leant to one side, hand fishing out her phone from her pocket. Perhaps wearing jeans hadn’t been the right decision to make, but Akko didn’t have much of a choice this morning. Lotte’s cat Edgar (a name that Sucy detests, having argued that  _ “It should be something cool and threatening, like King Explosion Murder.”  _ and in response, Lotte had threatened to never cook mushrooms for her again, so Sucy relented) peed on the business skirt that she had laid out that morning and since she was going to be late if she spent any longer getting ready, she had grabbed the closest thing to her and fumbled with the buttons on her white dress shirt, tripping out the door with a “See ya later guys!” 

Akko’s whole body relaxed when she saw that it was a text from Lotte, a grateful smile spreading across her face as she read the message.

**_Lotte 4:16pm:_ ** **I’m so sorry about Edgar Akko! I swear he’s getting better with using his kitty litter. I hope you’re doing okay! Just remember to breathe and you’ll do great.**

Akko’s fingers danced across her phone as she typed out a quick response. 

**_Akko 4:16pm:_ ** **It’s okay! Promise! Haha, hope so.**

Silencing her phone as she finished typing, Akko stretched her leg out to put her phone away, some of her fringe falling into her eyes as she looked down at her pocket, making sure that the device had actually gone in. Akko sighed heavily as she sat back up normally, blowing her hair away in the process. “I really have to get that cut.” She grumbled, hand coming up to move some of the stray strands. 

“Ms. Kagari?”

Akko turned in the direction of the person calling her name, only to find the dark haired receptionist looking at her, headset no longer on her person. Akko swallowed audibly. 

“Yes?” Akko cringed, she hadn’t meant to sound so scared.

A somewhat sympathetic look crossed the woman’s face, her voice calm and collected as she addressed Akko. “Ms. Cavendish will see you now.”

Akko let out a nervous laugh as she stood, wiping the palms of her hands against her pants as she mumbled last minute encouragements to herself. “Ah okay. Okay you’ve got this, I’ve got this.” Her mumblings continued as she made her way down past the reception and towards two large white doors. Akko placed her hand on the handle and tried her best to steele her nerves. With a sigh she pushed open the door. 

 

* * *

 

She definitely did not have this.

Akko stood in the doorway, her hand dropping from the handle and smacking softly against her thigh as she took in the expanse before her. The first thing she noticed was how bright the room was, the floor to ceiling windows allowing an ocean of sunlight to pour in. On her left, was a built in bookcase with what looked to be old and modern medical books. To her right, Akko saw a sunken floor which had a couch and two chairs, a table in the middle. As her eyes drifted up, Akko couldn’t help but let out a small gasp of awe. On the wall behind the sofa, hung a beautiful tapestry piece of a woman hand feeding a unicorn. Akko scrunched up her face, confused. Although beautiful, to her, the piece felt too homely in the otherwise sparse office.

“Pardon me, but how long do you plan on standing in the middle of my doorway and staring into my office?”

Akko yelped as a clear and crisp voice snapped her from her thoughts; she had been so taken with the office that she had completely forgotten that there was another person in the room. Finally looking at the person that had spoken to her, Akko found that she was suddenly out of breath, the air having rushed out of her lungs.

“ _ Whoa.” _

Leaning with her hip against her desk, arms crossed and her blonde hair with strange tea green highlights cascading around her face and down her shoulders, the sunlight streaming in behind her, was Diana Cavendish. Akko was at a loss for words. ‘ _ She looks like an angel.’ _ A slightly amused angel she noted as one of Diana’s eyebrows arched at her. ‘ _ I didn’t say whoa out loud did I?’ _

“Well?”

Akko squeaked a blush creeping up her neck at having been caught staring. “I - I’m s-sorry. I uh, right, um.”

Akko turned and quickly shut the door, once it clicked into place, she breathed in deeply and turned just in time to see Diana uncrossing her arms and moving around to her office chair, a pale hand flipping her thick hair over her shoulder. Akko gulped as she made her way towards the chairs in front of the table.

_ ‘Don’t trip over! Don’t trip over!’ _

Akko breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down, proud of herself for making it with minimal damage. Her eyes met Diana’s and for the second time within the past forty seconds Akko felt the air leave her lungs in a rush. Diana was even more beautiful up close, her dazzling blue eyes standing out against her fair skin. 

“Allow me to formally introduce myself.” Diana spoke with a voice that could claim the attention of anyone and everyone that was around to hear it. Akko found herself leaning forward slightly on her chair wanting to get closer as she watched Diana’s lips move around the words leaving her mouth. “I am Diana Cavendish, the CEO of Cavendish hospital.”

Akko smiled warmly and juttered her hand out, her smile widening as Diana’s fingers curled around her own. “I’m Atsuko kagari, but everyone calls me Akko and I’m your new assistant.”

“Come again?” 

Akko winced, her hand still clasped around Diana’s. “I-I mean I h-hope to be your new assistant!” Akko stuttered nervously, tongue unable to fully form the words as she backpedaled. “I saw the ad for the position and applied. I got the call a few days ago asking me to come here, so here I a-  _ wow…” _ Akko cut herself mid ramble as she marveled at Diana’s hand, her fingers releasing their grip in order to lightly trace along the skin. _ … _ “Y-your hand is  _ really soft _ .” 

Diana pulled her hand back with a polite cough, “Yes, well, thank you.” 

Akko slowly drew her hand back, bringing it up to rub sheepishly at the back of her neck.

‘ _ What the hell are you doing idiot?!’  _

“Heh, sorry.”

Diana gave a reserved smile in return, although her eyes seem to hold a semblance of warmth in them. “It’s fine, I assure you.”

Akko’s face flushed, her arm coming back down to her side as she continued to internally yell at herself. Diana paid her no mind however, unaware of the struggle within the other girl.

“Anyway, I do recall reading your resume Ms. Kagari.” There was the tiniest bit of amusement to Diana’s tone as she spoke. “It’s quite difficult to forget it actually. I can’t say that I have ever read anything, let alone a resume, on pink paper with rabbits featuring as borders.”

Akko’s mouth fell open. 

‘ _ She’s gonna tell me I am a disgrace. Oh god.’ _

“Whilst it was unusual and quite frankly, unprofessional, I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t impressed with your skill set and previous employment history. Tell me Ms. Kagari, why do you want to work as my personal assistant?” Diana clasped her hands together, her eyes boring into Akko's own.

“U-um well I - I uh...” 

_ ‘Damn it!’ _ Akko thought, struggling to think of any kind of answer to the question, bemoaning her life choices and a certain housemate.. 

‘ _ Why the hell did I listen to Sucy when she dared me to apply for this job?!  Why did I ever even agree to come in today? Shit! Oh god I can’t tell her that I’ve never been a PA before! Damn it damn it damn it! What do I say?! Quick Akko think, she’s looking at you!’ _

“I want to branch out y’know? I feel like that the more places I work the more I’ll grow as a person and I really want to show you and everyone what I can do.”

_ ‘Nice! Good job me.’ _

Akko hoped that that was enough as Diana hummed quietly, contemplating her words. There was a moment of silence as Diana thought, the look she was giving Akko could only be described as incredulous. So that’s what made Diana’s next sentence so surprising.

“I look forward to you being able to show me what you can do.” Akko almost choked. “You’re hired Ms. Kagari.”

A look of utter bewilderment fell onto Akko’s face. 

“I’m what now?”

Diana’s eyebrow twitched. “You’re hired. Although I can’t really say that I approve of  _ jeans _ as work attire.”

Akko’s hand gestured towards Diana, “But you’re wearing jeans!” Said hand came up a second later to clamp around her mouth, a small smack sounding out through the room.

Diana merely let the corner of her mouth quirk up. “Not that it’s any concern of yours what I wear to the company that  _ I own _ , but I merely spilled some coffee on my work attire and was forced to change.”

Akko lowered her hand from her mouth, “Oh okay. I don’t drink coffee myself, my roommates say that any added energy to my system would ju- wait hold on. You said that I’m hired.” Akko’s frazzled mind kept forgetting this rather important piece of information, distracted by jeans and extravagant hair.

“Yes, that’s correct.”

Akko’s eye widened in shock, her voice reaching an octave or two higher as she exclaimed. “Oh my god! I’m hired. Holy shi-...” Diana shot her glare, a clear warning to cut off that particular speech. “...oot! Holy shoot! Wow. Um, when do I start?”

Diana relaxed her gaze, “Can you start tomorrow? The day is almost over so I believe that a fresh start will be beneficial to the both of us. I will have Barbara, the receptionist out the front, show you the ropes. Despite your previous history, I do believe that a basic rundown of how things work will do you some good.”

“Uh sure, yeah tomorrow’s good.”

“Excellent. I look forward to seeing you. If that is all then I will escort you out.” 

Akko stood up as did Diana and the two made their way to the office door, Diana stepping ahead of Akko so she could reach the door. She tried not to, but Akko stop her eyes from admiring how her pants hugged her legs and ‘ _ Wow she has a gre-...’ _

_ “ _ Ms. Kagari _ ,  _ if you please.” 

Akko’s eyes snapped up to Diana, a faint flush on her cheeks as she held the door open. ‘ _She totally caught you staring you gay idiot!’_ Akko bowed her head as she quickened her pace out of the office, Diana following closely behind. They stopped at the reception where Diana addressed the dark haired woman, Akko should probably try and remember her name. 

“Barbara, Ms. Kagari will be working as my personal assistant as of tomorrow. Please show her the ropes.” Diana’s voice held no trace of the playfulness and warmth that had previously been there. Instead, she was formal and direct.

Barbra nodded once. “Of course Ms. Cavendish.”

Diana turned to Akko once more, “Well then, I shall see you tomorrow Ms. Kagari.”

“Akko.”

Diana lifted a brow, “Pardon?”

Akko smiled brightly, “Please, call me Akko.”

Diana was still for a moment, before she too gave a soft, barely there smile. “Akko. As you wish. Please be careful on your way home.” Akko opened her mouth to respond, but Diana had already turned away, back retreating as she walked back to her office. 

“Come here tomorrow at 6am.”

”Huh?” Akko turned to the receptionist. What was her name again?

“To start?. Come in at six.”

“O-Oh right! Sure thing. See you tomorrow.” With a little wave of her hand, Akko made her way out. Once outside, she released a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. Akko looked up to the sky, unsure of which emotion raging inside her she should settle on. Disbelief seemed like a good one. 

“Holy shit.”


	2. News

Evening had taken its hold over the city, the lowering sun casting deep golden rays over the landscape as the end of day commute took place, as tired and stressed workers tried to make their way home as quickly as possible. Akko was grateful that she had made it back home before the hectic nature of the city had broken out, not having any desire to be caught up in random road rage incidents. She had just closed the door behind her when a rush of air was knocked from her lungs, someone having ran up to her and crushing her in an over excited hug. 

“Akko!” 

Akko’s eyes shot toward Lotte as she tried to regain her breath.  _ ‘How many times has that happened today?’ _ A bubbly expression adorned Lotte’s face, her eyes opened wide behind her glasses and alight with curiosity. She grasped onto Akko’s hands, squeezing as she spoke, an underlying nervousness to her voice.

“So?! How’d it go?”

Sucy who had been curled up on the couch reading silently up until now, slowly lowered her book as she listened intently, curious as to what the results of her loud and boisterous roommate’s job interview were.

Akko bit her lip as a smile spread across her face, her eyes darting between Lotte’s curious gaze and the back of Sucy’s head poking up from over the couch, her whole body alight with a mixture of nerves and excitement. Akko returned the hold Lotte had on her hands, fingers tightening as she took a deep breath, eyes gleaming as she shared the news.

“I got the job!”

“What?!” Two voices chimed simultaneously, Sucy dropping her book in shock, the hard cover bouncing off of the couch cushion and clattering onto the floor. She whipped around to stare at Akko, disbelief slathered over her usually stoic face. “Did you really?”

Akko nodded furiously, her excitement overpowering her anxiety as she watched her friend’s reactions. Lotte had been silent during the exchange, watching on with impossibly wide eyes as Akko nodded the confirmation, her whole being radiating joy. Lotte blinked and with a small shake of her head, pulled herself out of her surprise. She beamed at Akko.

“Akko, that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it!”

Sucy raised her brow at that, memories from earlier flashing through her head of Lotte venting her doubts to her. She remained quiet though, letting Akko have her moment. She watched as Akko wrapped her arms around Lotte’s shoulders, the taller of the two giving her thanks, her voice full of emotion. 

When she pulled away, Akko looked to Sucy a teasing quirk to her lips. “Bet you thought that I couldn’t do it.” 

Sucy scoffed, “Of course I didn’t. I didn’t think Diana Cavendish would hire such disastrous employees either.” Lotte gasped at the implied insult. 

“ _ Sucy! _ ”  However, the girl in question  continued, underterated by Lotte’s reprimanding tone. 

“ _ But...  _ I’m glad that she did.” Sucy let her lips quirk up ever so slightly, a small smile making its way across her face. “Congrats, Akko.”

Akko smiled warmly, touched by Sucy’s words. That was short lived however as Sucy let out a dangerously low chuckle, her small smile being replaced with a sadistic grin. “I wonder just how long you’re going to last though. I mean you could barely hold your last job before you were fired.”

Akko winced, the reminder of her incompetence at her last job hitting a sore spot for her. Sucy however either didn’t notice or was too caught up in her thoughts to care as she started to list off each of Akko’s failures.

“There was the diner for constantly tripping and spilling the food over the customers. The cafe for practically the same thing, i’m actually impressed that you remained consistent in your fumbling. Oh and then there was the library…”

The colour drained from Akko’s face as Sucy spoke, she had been worried about not being good enough for this job, that Diana hiring her had been a mistake. But she had tried to push those thoughts aside, instead focusing on the fact that she had gone and landed this big new fancy job, one that was nothing at all like her previous work places; but as Sucy recalled each of her screw ups, her anxieties had come rushing back, flooding her mind. Akko brought her hands up to her face, hiding behind them as she let out a horrified gasp.

“Oh my god.”

“Now now, It’s okay.” Lotte spoke quickly, trying to defuse the panic from rising in Akko. She shot a glare towards Sucy, to which Sucy gave an indifferent shrug, before laying her hand on Akko’s shoulder, her tone calm and gentle as she tried to reassure one of her closest friends.

“You’ll be okay Akko. She hired you for a reason.”

“Heh, yeah. Because she accepted a dare, forged her resume and blatantly lied.”

“Sucy,  _ not helping!” _

“I never said I was helping.”

“Sucy!” Lotte whined out her name, pleading with her.

“What?” Sucy replied exasperated. “I’m just saying that she’s probably going to-”

“Do great.” Lotte swiftly cut her off, her voice turning soft and encouraging as she turned back to Akko, her hand rubbing what she hoped to be comforting circles on her shoulder. “You’re going to do great.” Lotte switched her gaze back to Sucy, a warning clear in her voice to stop. “Isn’t that right Sucy?”

Sucy’s one visible eye widened slightly before she resumed her usual bored expression. “Uh yeah, sure. Great.”

Akko still hadn’t said a word, her face hidden in the palms of her hands. Lotte scrambled her mind to think of something to say to make Akko feel better, to get her mind off of what Sucy had said.

“Oh!” She snapped her fingers, her attention now back on Akko.

“So how was the actual interview Akko? What happened?” Lotte asked, her curiosity yet to be quenched. 

“Did you bang?” Sucy felt inclined to add, receiving a quick, deep blush from the brunette. Sucy then raised her eyebrows, as did Lotte, unable to stop herself from speaking again.

“No way-”

“No!” Akko screamed, hands flapping a stopping motion before the two girls, desperate not to let the conversation became completely derailed. Sucy then beckoned her to go on, after a few seconds of awkward and embarrassed silence. Akko was still a bit flustered, however.

“J-jeez, I’m gonna have a hard enough time as it is… like, the whole place looks amazing and oh my word the money sounds really decent but-” Akko was interrupted by the monotone Sucy before she could finish.

“You think you’re gonna look like an idiot again.” Lotte frowned at Sucy’s guess, but Akko begrudgingly admitted and accepted the observation.

“Well… yeah…” The brunette trailed off, grimacing and fidgeting in her spot. Sucy, at least, felt like assuring the woman a little, understanding the deep concern the Japanese girl had.

“Well if she makes you cry I know where to get a lot of fertiliser so-” Lotte and Akko blanched at the statement,  the former deciding to interrupt the woman before they got placed on a watchlist.

“No no no no! We don’t need to go that far!” Lotte shouted, Akko nodding before speaking up herself.

“B-but uh, thanks… I guess?” Sucy shrugged at Akko’s uncertain appreciation, the brunette’s uncertainty continuing as she returned from the rather explosive tangent.

“Um, well… It  _ did _ go okay…” Akko began, before Sucy interjected again.

“But? I’m sensing a ‘but’ the size of a double-decker bus…” Akko swallowed as Sucy sarcastically guessed the magnitude of the coming comment, scratching her cheek before nervously smiling out her answer.

“I kinda, maybe les’d out and touched her hand for too long?” Both of her roommates sighed as she kept going. “I think I complimented her hand? It was so soft...” Akko trailed off as she reminisced for a few moments, Lotte shaking her head before clarifying the brunette’s comments. 

"You caressed your boss's hand and marveled at how soft it was?" 

Akko’s blush deepened, embarrassed. Her eyes darted around the room, refusing to look at either of her roommates. She brought her hand up to rub sheepishly at the back of her neck, her voice an octave higher than usual as she dragged out her response. “Maybe?” 

“Oh man.” Said Sucy, earning a pout from the brunette, “That's pretty gay."

“I couldn’t help it!” Akko cried out, intent on defending herself. “She just looked so damn gorgeous and the way she spoke was…” A shiver ran down Akko’s spine as she remembered the way the blonde had sounded. “...And oh my god does her ass look amazing!” 

Lotte shook her head at Akko’s exclamation. “You’re mental.” She concluded.

“Mentally gay.” Sucy added.

“Isn’t that the point..?” Akko questioned.

Lotte shook her head, dismissing the question to ask her own. “So, when do you need to be  in?” Akko assumed correctly that she was asking when she was needed to arrive at her new job, answering it henceforth.

“Uh, six… am, of course. I guess I need to be awake by five?” 

“A-m?” Sucy sarcastically asked.

“Uh, duh?” Akko replied, not quite getting the humour, Sucy rolled her eyes, she couldn’t believe the thickness of the woman sometimes. Lotte got the conversation back on track, though really, it was more her ending it. 

“Well then, you need to get to bed to be honest. You’re useless at waking up.” Lotte criticised with some humour, the freckled woman receiving a sigh from the now bed-bound Akko who followed her advice.

“Yeah, yeah… goodnight, gays.” She waved behind her, walking down the corridor and to the bedroom. Upon reaching it and opening the door, she naturally stepped inside, closing the door behind her and resting on it. Her mind was still buzzing, filled with shock, excitement and locks of wavy, blonde hair.

_ ‘How am I gonna get outta this one?’  _ She pondered, pessimistic at her situation and struggling to see the light at the end of the tunnel. She was sure everything was gonna go wrong and she’d be stuck at home again, depending on her parents, Lotte and Sucy. She knew she could find some kind of work to enjoy. In fact, she felt this whole PA thing could be great. But with no time at all to prepare?

_ ‘Oh dear…’  _ Walking over to the bed, she collapsed face first atop of it, hoping she could melt into the covers and go to gay heaven. 

“At least then I could  _ actually _ bang Diana…” She murmured into her sheets, the linen hiding her pout.

_ ‘Like, a million of them.’ _


	3. Rough Awakening

Akko went to sit down at her desk for the umpteenth time today, tired out from the back and forth actions of the day and the many papers and cups of coffee she had to deliver. Her hand grazed over the wooden desk as she rounded the rectangular table, moving her chair back so she should could position herself to sit down, preferably in a slouching position. Just to get her breath back, if anything.

Suddenly the chair vanished from the range of her hand, a rather violent clatter behind her rang out as the chair crashed into the wall. Her hand had instead lightly hit something warm and soft before it was grabbed by even softer hands, her body then pushed forward toward her desk. Her eyes glancing back, she noted the mixture of blonde and tea-green hair laying atop the suit of a certain woman.

“M-Ms. Cavendish? What are you..?”

Akko stuttered, her breath shaky and her voice unsure, a warm feeling beginning to stir in her stomach. A tremor spread its way across her body as Diana chuckled in response; A low, warm sound that made Akko’s already weak legs shake that little bit more.

“I thought I told you to call me Diana?”

Diana’s voice was just a whisper, her lips against the shell of Akko’s ear, Akko whimpering quietly as a shiver ran down her back, Diana pressing herself harder against her back. Her arms were on either side of Akko and her hands were on the desk, effectively trapping her, as Diana bit at the brunette’s earlobe. The light nips eliciting more and more excitement from the new employee

“ _ Diana _ ~” Akko sighed, her head falling back against Diana’s shoulder and lolling to the side as Diana brought a hand up to move Akko’s hair away, exposing her neck. Akko sucked in a sharp breath as she felt Diana’s lips graze her pulse point, Akko’s own hands coming up to wind through Diana’s long, thick, silky hair that fell in front of her shoulders. Akko could feel every warm, moist breath tingle across her sensitive patch of skin, her eyelids closing and her eyes rolling back for the briefest moment as Diana began to go a little further.  

Akko arched her chest forward and into Diana’s hand as it trailed down from her neck. First to her collarbone, passing the cut off of her unbuttoning shirt, slowly brushing against her soft, tanned skin. Then it went deeper, a hand slowly but firmly forcing its way through past her bra to her right breast, her fingers indenting the soft mound of flesh. Diana’s soft, smooth hand was now making agonisingly soft circles and Akko moaned softly at the sensation it brought.

“Diana, p-please. I want t-to touch yo-ah!” Diana smirked at Akko’s stuttering cry, her fingers rolling her erect nipple once more before releasing her. Diana relished in the disappointed whimper that left her mouth as she stepped back, just enough to allow Akko to turn so she was facing her. 

“Diana...” Akko softly moaned her name as she hooked her arms around her neck, pulling her back and closing the space between them. Diana gasped as Akko latched her lips onto her neck, her tongue smoothing over the bites she left. She pushed back harder against Akko and the shorter woman groaned as her lower back pressed back into her desk that little bit harder. 

“Oh, Akko.” A moan escaped Diana’s lips as she felt a rough hand gently squeeze her breast. She hadn’t even noticed that Akko had moved her hand down to her stomach, the fingers slipping underneath her shirt to her bra. 

“Ah!” A whimper that could have come from either of them or both, sounded as Akko squeezed again, her lips trailing kisses up and down Diana’s neck as she moved her hand against her. Akko jolted as she felt Diana’s leg roughly shove itself between her legs and the fingers that were tangled in the mess that was blonde locks tightened and she jerked away from Diana’s neck in order to sloppily mash their lips together. 

_ ‘More, please I want more.’ _ Akko thought desperately, her heart thundering in her chest. Her breathing was starting to become erratic, heavily panting against Diana’s lips as she rolled her hips. 

“ _ Oh! _ ”

Akko gasped as she was roughly lifted onto her desk, her legs automatically wrapping around Diana and pulling her closer as the blonde’s own leg pushed harder against her.

“Akko.” A low, hoarse voice escaped Diana’s lips and Akko swears she could feel herself tightening at her voice alone. 

“Dian- _ ah _ .”

Her mind was muddled, solely focused on the beautiful woman that was now currently kissing her way down her chest, further and further down toward- 

“Akko.” Diana’s tone became suddenly serious, snapping Akko out of her lustful state.

“H-huh?” She clumsily replied, her eyes rapidly blinking.

“Turn that damn noise off…” Diana demanded, her voice becoming low as she continued her journey downwards, just below her-

“Wha-?” Akko’s vision blurred, until...

“Akko!”

Akko’s eyes snapped open as she bolted upwards, only to immediately squeeze them shut again as her head collided into Lotte’s, a loud thump sounding at the contact.

“Ooooow! Ow ow ow ow.” Both girls emitted in various tones and volumes as Akko collapsed backwards onto her bed. Lotte rubbed her head and sighed tiredly as Akko whined, rolling around and kicking her feet in pain as she held her forehead.

“You’re being dramatic.” An exhausted voice said, a yawn shortly following the statement.

Akko ceased her flopping around to glare at the owner of the voice, her eyes squinting as they adjusted to the brightness of her room, her bedroom light blinding her. She looked past Lotte who was now taking off her glass to squeeze at the bridge of her nose and was met with the sight of an extremely irritated Sucy, still in her nightgown with her arms wrapped around herself.

Letting out a sigh, Akko sat up, about to ask the two of them why they were in her room when a blaring sound finally cut its way through to her.

“What the..?”

Looking around frantically, Akko noticed her phone, the screen flashing with a notification that read:  **_Alarm 5:00am_ ** .

As she picked the offending object up, Akko became aware of three things. One, her alarm had been ringing for twelve minutes. Two, the reason as to why her alarm was ringing at  _ five in the freaking morning _ was that because now, she had a job; as the personal assistant to  _ Diana Cavendish. _ And three, Akko’s face burned particularly bright at this realisation, she had just had a definitely, not so family friendly dream about her boss, someone that  _ she hadn’t even worked with yet. _

“Oh my god.” She spoke aloud, her legs clamping shut as she realised how spread they were, hoping to God that neither girl saw anything… lewd.

Lotte looked at Akko with concern as Akko turned off her alarm before placing her face in her hands.

“What’s wrong?” The freckled woman asked, her own voice tired but mixed in with curiosity. 

“You mean besides the fact that her stupid alarm went on long enough to wake us up and that she was moaning her boss’s name in her sleep?”

Akko’s head shot up again, eyes wide and utterly horrified, as a sarcastic, drony voice revealed a nightmare.

“ _ Oh my god! _ ” She looked to Lotte desperately, praying that Sucy was just teasing her. “I wasn’t was I?” Lotte’s eyes widened, her mouth falling open slightly  as she struggled to tell Akko the truth.

“Uh well...” 

“Yes. Sucy interrupted. “You were.”

Akko fell back into bed with a small thump, “Oh my  _ god~! _ ”

“Your hips were moving an-”

“Shut up!” Akko screamed before she whined again, her fist whacking the side of her head in utter frustration and embarrassment.  

“Akko, you have to get up. You’re going to be late otherwise.”

Akko shot up again and honestly, Lotte was starting to get dizzy at the silly display.

“Oh shoot!” Akko shouted as she threw the covers off of her body and leapt out of bed. Lotte and Sucy watched as Akko scrambled around her room for her clothes, pilling them up into her arms and running out of her room and right to the bathroom.

Once the door slammed shut, Lotte turned to Sucy, her face screaming: “ _ Why would you tell her that?! _ ” 

“She’s going to be a wreck now.” Lotte bemoaned after a few seconds. Sucy chuckled evilly, her mouth twisting into a grin as she and Lotte went to the kitchen, the smaller girl moving to switch on the coffee pot.

“Why not? Now it’s going to be a lot more fun.”

Before Lotte could reply she, and even Sucy, flinched as a resounding bang came from the bathroom, followed by a “Fu-” and then an “I’m okay!”

Several minutes later, when 5:43am had rolled around, Akko finally emerged from the bathroom, hair up in a ponytail and dressed in a white dress shirt that was tucked into her black pencil skirt with dark stockings decorating her legs. 

“Well?” Akko held out her arms, twirling slowly as she came to a stop in front of her two roommates. “How do I look?”

“Amazing Akko! Very professional.” Akko beamed at Lotte’s compliment, a small surge of confidence flowing through her.

“You look like you’re going to be late on your first day.” Sucy deadpanned.

Akko gasped as she looked at the time. “ _ Shit! _ ” Akko rushed towards the kitchen, quickly grabbing a piece of toast that had been left on the table for here before doing a mini jog towards the front door. 

“I put your bag by your shoes, Akko!” Lotte called out, “You went to bed before you did anything and I wasn’t sure what to put in it, so there’s just a notepad in there.”

“Mhmf- Fanks!” Akko shouted her thanks to Lotte, her mouth full of food as she hopped from one foot to the other as she put on her shoes and picked up her bag. With toast in her mouth and her bag over her shoulder, Akko excitedly waved Sucy and Lotte goodbye. A loud thud echoed through the room however as Akko turned, head head coming into rough contact with the doorframe.

“Mrgh, bam it!”

  
Lotte sighed tiredly once again as she watched Akko walk into and then out of the door. ‘ _ Yeah, _ ’ she thought as she shared a glance with Sucy, the pink haired woman shrugging one shoulder as she took a sip of her tea. _ ‘She’s a total wreck.’ _


	4. (Author's Note)

Hey everyone, 

I am so, so sorry for not updating this or uploading anything at all. A lot has happened since last time and I lost all motivation to continue writing or to do anything really, not only that, but I was overwhelmed with what to actually write for this story and because of that I stumbled upon everyone's favourite buddy, Writers BlockTM. However, that doesn't mean that I don't wish to continue this story, on the contrary, I have high hopes for this story and I really would like to keep writing it. I had actually been thinking about this a lot recently and I was trying to get myself to write the next chapter. In saying that though, something amazing has happened. The wonderful Broeckoli, author of Obsessed, messaged me and asked if I would like them to contribute to this work and honestly? This was my thought process:

"... oh mY GOD! HOLY FUCKING!!! HOLY SHOOT. WHAT?! KBKJGBELKRNGLORNTYRMNFLKDJN" I then stopped functioning for a little bit haha, but yeah. So now, dear readers, Broeckoli will be a contributor to this fic. 

I can't say for sure what the schedule will be for this work, because truthfully, I have no flipping clue. Life is hectic and writing is difficult (which I am sure most, if not all of you can agree with), but I will try to update as often as I can. I do have an idea for where this story is going and I do have my reasons for why the characters do what they do, it's just the expressing of that is the hard part. This fic is most likely going to be something I do when I can, unfortunately it's not my biggest priority at the moment (I have to find a new place to live in a short amount of time and classes start up again soon, that and mental illness can be really difficult sometimes), but please know that I have no plans to abandon this story, I want to see this through. 

I have a surprise too, Broeckoli went above and beyond and had actually written a chapter that continues where I left off, so guess what you guys will be getting! The next chapter will be that very gift I was given. I can't begin to express how this whole thing has made me feel, I'm just at a loss for words. I had hit a really low point a couple of days ago and I wasn't okay, but to have strangers contact me and tell me that it will be okay and then to have this happen today, it's just been incredible. It may not seem like a big deal, it probably seems like 'oh, another author will be writing on this story too, cool' and that's okay if you view it like that, but to me, it's a lot more than that. It's one of my favourite writers talking and working with me, it's me seeing that there are incredibly generous people out there, it's me thinking 'not everything is terrible'. 

Also, I went back and rewrote some scenes from chapters 1,2 and 3. I read through chapter one and urgh, god, Diana was really OOC huh? I did have a reason for that outburst that she had, but the whole thing was just too cringe for me so I've changed it. 

After I post the next chapter, I will start working on what technically is chapter five (since this is an A/N). I don't know when that chapter will be posted or even finished, but know that I haven't forgotten.

I really do feel like i've disappointed or let people down and I am deeply sorry and I do hope that I can be forgiven. I would like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for commenting, reading and leaving kudos. It really does mean a lot. 

Stay awesome and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! 

 

 

 


	5. Late

Of course, Akko was late.

 _'Oh god, oh god, oh god~'_ She panicked as she picked up her pace, dashing through pedestrians and the odd car as she dodged vehicles that could barely stop in time. There was one in particular that honked their horn at her but, while flipping off the very rude driver obscured by dark tinted windows, she reasoned that it _was_ the city, they should be used to people like her!

Fortunately, Akko was only about ten minutes late. No biggie, really.

But after all that running, it was wise for her to ruffle and straighten down her skirt and shirt as she arrived at the front of her new workplace. She took her time, catching her breath and psyching herself up, ready for her first day of work and learning the ropes.

A large smile beamed off the woman as she looked up and down the building, a light blush still on her face from her jogging, pacing and quite fantastic skills at dodging moving objects. She marvelled at the scale of the building, it going on for at least a dozen or so flights. She pondered if she would be going straight back up to the top of the building, figuring that any personal assistant would be placed close to the person they were assisting.

 _'That made sense, right?'_ She questioned herself before striding forward towards the swirly doors, secretly loving the nature of the things, ignoring the normal glass doors which could be pulled or pushed upon.

She hummed a little tune as she entered one of the four sections, pushing on the poll with an exaggerated stance, as if pushing on a very heavy rock. Exiting the contraption, she exhaled in an equally exaggerated manner, failing to notice the frowning face of the dark-haired receptionist from yesterday, tapping her feet and crossing her arms at the late arrival of the new employee.

“Ms. Kagari!” Came a shout from a dozen or so metres away, the heads of employees and guests turning towards the noise, and then the scolded person in question.

_'Oh no.'_

“You are...” She looked down to her wrist, reading her relatively expensive watch: “ _Thirteen_ minutes late!” The British woman emphasised, obviously upset at the new employee being so lax with her timing. Akko responded by clasping her hands together, a wary and wavy smile on her lips and her eyes closed as she asked for forgiveness.

“Ah~ I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I promise!” One of her eyes opened, revealing a hopeful glance at the frustrated receptionist before her. Said receptionist sighed deeply, tutting at the display.

“Somehow, I don't believe that. Whatever, follow me.” She shook her head as she spoke with a relatively loud voice, waving the brunette forward to add additional weight to her request. Well, it was more of a demand, Akko figured, the Japanese woman thanking her shiny stars that the posh lady did not make a massive molehill out of the incident.

Akko skipped up to Barbara, walking just behind her side on the left, the dark-haired woman apparently taking her to one of the elevators.

 _'Ah, I was right!'_ She nodded her head to congratulate herself, the elevator confirming her thoughts that being a personal assistant would place her right at the top of the tower, unaware that the woman beside her noticed, rolling her eyes at the...

_'Hmm... what should I label her?'_

Barbara's teal eyes glanced upwards as she pondered, very quickly coming to a conclusion.

_'Dolt? Yes, dolt... Good word.'_

She was sure to text Hannah to let her know what the new girl was now officially described as. She would send an email to Diana, but Barbara figured the boss would have figured out an even more appropriate and better word. She was just that good!

_'Oh Diana, what a marvellous woman!'_

“Uh, Miss..?” Came Akko from out of the blue, snapping Barbara out of her trance.

“Ah, um, Mrs. Parker.” She answered, giving the girl the formal address.

“Um, yeah, Mrs. Parker? Are you gonna press the button or..?”

 _'Oh.'_ Barbara then realised that they had come to a stop in front of the elevator, completely forgetting to press the button to call it down. Blushing slightly, clearing her throat to try and distract Akko from her red face, she pressed the up arrow button in a flash, her hands returning to her back and clasping each other.

God she hoped Ms. Kagari would not notice her fiddling fingers, how embarrassing.

That was definitely not being texted to her wife.

As the elevator beeped, doors slowly sliding open to reveal a lack of occupants, the pair made their way inside, Akko going first followed by Barbara, who politely motioned her to go on in. As the elevator doors closed and it began to move, heading to the main managerial floor, Barbara turned to ask a question.

“So, do you have any idea what you're doing?” There was no malice or sarcasm in the voice, but it did snap Akko back to attention, her head whipping round to look at the questioning woman.

“Uh... sure!” Akko replied, but Barbara wasn't too convinced.

“Really?” Now there was the sarcasm, as clear as day.

“Y-yeah, I've read the Wikipedia article, it's all good.”

Now, the first question was who winced the hardest? Akko at the dumb evidence? Or Barbara at the dumb and slightly concerning answer? Regardless, Barbara's eyes shot open as she questioned whether the woman was really qualified for this job at all, an awkward silence having settled in the tight space.

Before Barbara could ask her follow up question however, and much to Akko's saving grace, the doors to the elevator opened up, revealing the familiar space from the day prior. Ahead of her was an empty receptionist area, a box like area with slight curves housing an empty chair and a computer monitor, as well some unorganised and untidy papers. The shading had a hint of blue, akin to most of the coloured interior of the building, the front of the large, curved desk having a few holes in it. It seemed to be space for a plaque, but whatever was there had been removed even before she had turned up. Walking out to the left, she analysed the hallway, looking at the various pictures of past CEO's and the most valued of employees.

“Ms. Kagari, that's the wrong way.” Barbara called out, slightly exasperated at the woman already forgetting the route from yesterday.

“Oh, oops. Sorry!” She apologised enthusiastically, turning on her heel and jogging towards the dark-haired receptionist, following her lead as she turned to the right from the elevator. Now this way was far more familiar, while not as attractive and alluring as the hallway with all the pictures, the one she had yet to fully go down, it was taking her towards her job proper.

“Ugh, so... I guess you understand the basics of this role, but I will need some proof you're actually capable in the real environment, including Ms. Cavendish.” Barbara sighed out, explaining what was next for Akko in the coming few days and possibly even weeks. Akko, however, was more interested in the final word of her explanation.

“Oh yeah, when is Diana arriving?” Akko asked, obvious of the etiquette that she should have shown when referring to her boss. Rolling her eyes, Barbara corrected the brunette before answering the question.

“ _Ms. Cavendish_ will be here any moment, I suspect. She gets to work early, most of the time.” Barbara added, trying to instil some sort of professionalism in the woman by pointing out the CEO's own early arrivals.

“What would stop her coming in early then?” Akko continued her questioning, curious about her new boss. In a strictly professional manner of course!

“Very late evenings, quarterly reports, long travels, that sort of thing.” Barbara replied in a semi-interested manner, at least slightly willing to open up to the new employee. Being a little nice had its benefits, after all.

Passing through a set of doors, Akko arrived at the spacious office she had been in yesterday, glancing at the smaller desk that appeared far more empty than yesterday.

“This is now _your_ office.” Barbara spoke up immediately as she went towards the desk, picking up a few extra things that must have belonged to her, diving straight into the topic at hand. Akko was a little surprised at this.

“Eh?” The confused sound drew out a few more words from Barbara as the brunette looked at her with a questioning frown.

“Ms. Cavendish insisted. Besides, the main reception for this part of the building was that big desk you saw.” She shrugged, reminding herself of how quickly she agreed to the order from the blonde-haired woman, secretly appreciating the larger space she was given. Ironically, while she was more out in the open this way, she would likely have more privacy, considering not many people came up to the management floor for day to day business. The CEO was relatively frugal, almost always hiring the best staff to do multiple roles while able to co-operate with others, preventing burn-out and balancing the workloads well.

So, in Barbara's mind, the hiring of this quirky, young Japanese girl was a little... odd.

Maybe it was the similar ages?

“O-oh, alright!” Akko smiled again. It was almost contagious, but Barbara simply hummed, forgetting her prior thoughts and getting on with the task at hand.

“There's a briefcase below the desk, some papers and objectives for you to fulfil through the next few days.” Barbara stated, Akko assuming the papers contained these 'objectives'.

“After everything is completed, or a week has elapsed, both Ms. Cavendish and I will review your work. Ms. Cavendish will have a final decision, but I will hound you just as much as she would if you get something wrong.” Barbara finalised while the brunette nodded vigorously, gulping a little at the overbearing nature of the description. She hoped and pleaded that the tasks wouldn't be too hard. She did kinda flunk into this after all.

Confidence was a pretty strong trait of hers but, darn, it could get her into a bind sometimes. She could not even say it was 'real' confidence all the time, just bluster hoping to get her in the right places.

Apparently, it had worked yesterday.

Somehow.

As she was internally debating, she failed to notice Barbara pass by her, only realising the girl had vanished from sight once she heard a door clicking.

“I'll leave you to it. Feel free to ask me anything, but don't pester me too much.” Barbara dubiously offered as she walked out of the office, Akko frowning and grimacing a little at the awkwardness of such an offer.

 _'So... I'm not free to ask you anything?'_ Akko sighed audibly, walking towards her desk and examining what was before her. Indeed, the briefcase was below the desk, beside the computer tower, with all the papers and binders on her desk. They were neatly arranged with no clashing or mixing colours, with no astray papers messing with the ASMR of a neat and tidy desk.

The chair looked comfy, the black leather appearing new and the foam within having lost none of it's structure. Akko quickly sat down, wincing as the chair banged onto the wall, the brunette having sat onto it in a clumsy manner. Finally feeling comfortable, she began to ponder what she should do first.

 _'Hmm, maybe I should text Lotte...?'_ She pondered as she stared up at the white ceiling, wondering whether to ask for advice or just describe her introduction.

 _'Maybe Andrew? Nah, he’ll just tell me that I got myself into this and ask if I wanna have a drink tonight.'_  She sighed, feeling a little jittery as she worked up her nerves, trying to get herself to take a look at the papers and figure out how she could keep this job.

“Those papers will not fill out themselves, Akko.”

A shiver ran down Akko's spine as that delectable, British voice filled her eardrums, the sarcasm and teasing nature of the tone making her heart beat noticeably faster in her chest.

Whipping her head towards the voice, Diana Cavendish stood in the space between the two doors in the room, looking at the girl with ever so slight bemusement in what would be regarded as a very composed look. She wore a black, unbuttoned jacket, revealing a plain white shirt. This was matched by her black trousers garnered with a thin, light blue belt, a briefcase hanging by her side which undoubtedly contained some sensitive information.

Gulping again, Akko stuttered out a quick reply, her hands flying all over the place as she tried to pretend she was actually doing something.

“M-M-Ms. C-Cavendish! I-I was just-” Akko began to fluster out before Diana interrupted her.

“Please, call me Diana.” She requested in a smooth, casual tone, the blush on Akko's face deepening a little at the request. Diana then added an addendum.

“You are my personal assistant, after all.” Akko could only nod in reply, her hands still nervously moving about. She forced her attention back onto the papers, starting to look through them as she heard the clicking of heels moving across the room. As she heard the door click, signifying it's opening, she let out a relieved sigh a few seconds later, assuming her CEO had walked into her large domain, her back slouching a little as she relaxed a little.

But...

“A quick question, Akko.” The brunette's back shot up and her head slowly and hesitantly turned towards the honey-sweet tones of the blonde.

“Y-yes?” Akko stammered, waiting for the question to hit her.

“Why did you show your middle finger at me?”

Akko's mind crashed, swearing she could hear glass shatter in her ears, her world coming to an end as Diana finished her sentence.

_'Oh my god!'_

Akko's hands shook as they shot straight up to cover her gaping mouth, utterly shocked and distraught at the news that the person in the car she nearly ran into was her boss!

 _'Please don't fire me, please don't fire me!'_ The mantra rapidly went on and on in her head, her face fully flush and her eyes appearing frazzled.

“Please see me after your shift today, Akko.” Diana ordered, walking through the door and closing it behind her with a distinctive click. After a few moments, Akko crashed her head into the desk, utterly embarrassed, verbally whining a strained noise.

_'I'm so fucked.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always make sure you have a good night's rest before your first day on the job, folks. 
> 
> If you haven't read the author notes chapter, please do! That'll explain things. Thanks for reading from both Undersea_Anchor and myself (Broeckoli, lmao), we hope to keep this going and we hope you enjoy the new chapter! : ) - Broeckoli


	6. I Dare You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- IMPORTANT -
> 
> Hello dear readers, I have several things to say before we kick off with chapter six. 
> 
> First off, the responses for my author's note and Broeckoli's chapter five have been nothing but amazing! Truly, a tear was brought to my eye as all of the notifications came flooding in. So on behalf of both of us, thank you so much! 
> 
> Secondly, myself and Broeckoli have gone through and completely remastered chapters one, two and three. They are now better than ever and chapter three is now wildly seductive. So that's why we ask that you please go back and read through everything, not only to enjoy the new and improved versions, but also for plot relevance. It would mean so much to the both of us. 
> 
> Thirdly, if you haven't already, please go and check out Obsessed, written by Broeckoli. It really is amazing.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725781
> 
> And lastly, if you're interested, we both have Tumblr accounts, so please feel free to come over and say hi!  
> http://undersea-anchor.tumblr.com/ AND https://broeckoli.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thank you and we hope that you enjoy chapter six!

“Ugh~” 

Akko had yet to lift her head off the desk, still embarrassed and completely flustered from Diana’s little revelation a few hours ago. She secretly thanked whatever was in the heavens that neither Barbara or Diana had entered the office.

Or maybe they had and she had not noticed. Having her head down on the desk, occasionally whacking her forehead and grumbling to herself, could drown out the world around her.

As another hour ticked by, her memory began to look back at how exactly she got into this mess…

Curse her hormones, housemates and alcohol.

* * *

So yeah, maybe looking at job advertisements when intoxicated was not the brightest of ideas. But as Akko tried to scroll down the page, she could not help but be distracted. She was hunched over her laptop on the floor in the lounge room beside Lotte’s cat Edgar, napping in his small, fluffy grey bed. Lotte and Sucy sat either side of her on the couch behind her, looking over her shoulder and laughing every time her fingers slipped from the mouse pad. She found that she couldn’t really bring herself to give a damn, she would rather boop Edgar’s cute nose as he occasionally yawned and turned.

“Hey~” Lotte began, leaning forward and smacking Akko’s shoulder repeatedly, motioning for her and Sucy to huddle closer, as if she had a big secret to share. 

“Do you guys think that we should start a drinking game?”

Sucy snickered as she swayed slightly from her spot on the couch. “You mean take a shot every time Akko gets fired?”

“Hey!”

“What, we gotta give our livers a chance. If we did it every time you got rejected…” Ignoring Akko’s disgruntled whine as Sucy continued to tease her, Lotte’s eyes widened comically as she gasped excitedly. 

“Yes! Exactly that! Oh my gosh, Akko!” She looked at Sucy and then to the grumbling brunette on the floor, mouth stretched into a grin as she started giggling. “We’d, haha, we’d get drunk so quickly!” Akko watched as Lotte lost control and burst into laughter, shaking with the effort. She could feel her annoyance melting away as Sucy’s snickering dissolved into cackling, her back hitting the couch as her arms curled around herself to hold her stomach. Soon, she too was laughing, laptop forgotten on the coffee table as she fell back onto the floor, a loud snort leaving her as she rolled around. Edgar raised his head from it’s resting place on his paws  and he let out a small purr before getting up and laying back down, his tail coming up to curl around his body.

Eventually the chorus of laughter began to settle down, the three women wiping tears from their eyes. Akko sat up slowly with a sigh, dying chuckles leaving her mouth. She reached out for her laptop, intending to scroll once more when something on the screen caught her attention.

“Hm? What does ‘PA’ mean?”

“Huh? What?” Sucy replied, a hint of her prior chuckling in her monotone voice,  while Lotte sat back up, looking over Akko’s shoulder again.

“PA. Here look.”

Akko picked up her laptop, albeit shakily, and shoved it towards Lotte and Sucy, “It says ‘PA wanted’. Wassa PA?” The brunette asked curiously, unaware of the abbreviation. 

“Oooh” Lotte blinked, adjusting her glasses and looking closer at the screen: ‘A PA is a personal assistant.” Akko looked at Lotte with a skeptical face.

“You mean the people that go get coffees and organize their bosses events and stuff?” Lotte nodded with a smile at Akko’s reply. 

“It’s a lot more than that, but yeah.” There was bemusement in Lotte’s voice but she conceded the point, nodding once more.

Akko’s face brightened, a smile dancing across her features, as she brought the laptop back to the table, “That doesn’t sound too bad! I could totally do that.” She spoke confidently, her eyes closing and her arms crossing.

Sucy took this opportunity to speak up, voice dripping with playful sarcasm. “Ha, of course you can do it! It’s not like you’d be responsible for everything that goes on in this person’s work life. There’s no way the clearly organized Akko could screw up.”

Akko placed a hand to her chest, eyes shining.  “Oh my god Sucy~… that’s so sweet of you!”

“Wait, what?” Sucy blinked.

“That was really nice of you, Sucy.” Lotte placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she spoke, giving it an affectionate squeeze, her voice full of pride. Sucy’s eyebrows furrowed, confused. 

“What are you tal- didn’t you hear the sar-”

“Holy shit!”

Akko’s loud exclamation cut Sucy off before she could finish. Irritated, she went to glare at Akko before noticing that she was practically salivating at whatever she was staring at on her screen. Leaning closer, Sucy’s and Lotte’s eyes widened as they saw what exactly had caught Akko’s attention.

“Isn’t that…?” Lotte started.

“Yeah it is.” Sucy finished.

“Akko, why’s Diana Cavendish all over your screen?”

Akko jumped at Lotte’s words, startled out of her daze. She turned back to face her roommates, the alcohol not the only thing causing the blush on her face. 

“I clicked on the PA thingy...” She explained with a wave of her hand: “...and it said that the personal assistant was for Diana Cavendish and so I looked her up because I didn’t know who she was and oh my god she’s…” Akko’s quick ramble trailed off, her blush darkening as her eyes flickered to the laptop screen and back again.

Lotte was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking about something before she let out a gasp of excitement, face beaming.  

“You should  _ totally _ apply for the job!” Sucy remained impassive, but then winced as Lotte dug her elbow into her side, nudging her and gesturing toward Akko. A look of understanding crossed her face as she caught onto what Lotte was thinking. 

“I’m with Lotte on this, you should apply.” Akko scrunched her face up, not completely sure if she should, missing the sudden change of tone from Sucy.

“What~? Really? But it says she’s like, this super~ important person!”

Sucy chuckled darkly. “So what? What happened to ‘I could totally do that’? In fact Akko…” Sucy leaned in closer, capturing Akko’s attention, a glint in her eye: “ _ I dare you _ to apply.”

Akko and Sucy held their gazes for a moment before Akko reared back, a grin on her face as she clumsily stood up, her roommates following her movements with wide, curious eyes. Akko stood confidently in her white shirt and shorts, one hand curled into a fist and another resting on her hip. And with all of the determination she could muster, she declared quite loudly to the two women in front of her... 

“Alright! If I’m going to be this personal assistant to this really fancy, smart person then I need to up my resume!”

Akko swung her arm out and pointed at Lotte and shouted her name, upon being addressed Lotte sat up ramrod straight and squeaked out a “Yes” in response. 

“Go get more drinks!”

“What kind?!” Lotte enthusiastically asked.

“The  _ strongest _ stuff we got!” Akko replied, equally as enthused, if not more so.

Lotte saluted and stood, giggling joyfully as she raced to the kitchen, the sound of clinking bottles drifting through to the remaining two women in the lounge. Akko hummed, proud of her thinking and sat back down with a huff, she stretched her arms out in front of her and cracked her fingers before pulling the laptop closer and opening up a fresh Word document.

“Okay guys.” She started as Lotte sat back down next to Sucy, holding three bottles. 

“Time to make a really cool, mind blowing resume!”

* * *

“Oh, oh you should say that you’ve been a PA before! You’re more likely to get hired if you say you have the experience.”

“Oh my god Lotte, you’re a genius!”

Akko typed away, her fingers tripping over themselves more often than not. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware that what she was doing was wrong; fibbing a resume just so she could get hired because of a dare… If she were sober, she’d probably feel bad.

But, alas, she wasn’t sober, and that point was proven even more so when she gladly listened to what was thrown at her next.

“You should sign the resume off with ‘I hope you hire me! Kiss, kiss’, it’ll show that you’re polite and eager for the job.” Akko thought that was Lotte who said that...

“You should also say how much you like her hair. I hear flattery can help.” Someone else snickered out that particular piece of advice; Akko had a suspicious feeling that it was Sucy, but regardless of who it was from, she listened anyway. She needed to pull out all of the stops in order to land this job, dare or no dare, she needed another job.

But oh god, this job? With a hot as hell boss?

_ ‘Hell. Freaking. Yes!’ _

“Okay and for the final touch!” Akko fiddled with the mouse pad for a moment, tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated, her whole body swaying from side to side as if she were riding a motorcycle. The result of Akko’s final click just about astounded Sucy.

“You made it pink? Really Akko? And are those… yep those are rabbits.”

Lotte squealed beside Akko, gushing over how cute it was.

“Now we just need to print and hand it in.” Akko slammed her finger against the print button, her grin never leaving her face as she scrambled to her feet and raced to the printer, jumping up and down in excitement as she watched the pink papers make their way out.

“Come on come on~… Yes!”

Akko jumped as she held her new and improved resume just for this job out in front of her, face full of pride. She grabbed the stapler that was lying next to the printer and stuck her newest accomplishment together.

“Guys!” She called out to the others, “I’m gonna go hand this in before I forget.”

“Ah, Akko?”

She poked her head around the corner, meeting the confused gaze of Sucy, Lotte apparently having passed out within the last minute, head in Sucy’s lap as she slept.

“What’s up?”

“You do realise it’s 1am right?” Sucy rolled her eyes, slightly bemused that Akko completely lost track of time.

“Shit, what?” Akko ran to the back of the couch, leaning over it to get a look at her laptop. She spotted the time in the corner and it was, indeed, one in the morning.

“Oh, well. I guess I’ll just do it in the morning or something.” Akko made her way around the sofa, throwing her resume into the air before leaning back and popping her back as she raised her arms above her head, letting out a loud, drawn out yawn in the process. Afterwards, she shut down her laptop and looked to Sucy, noticing the piece of discarded paper had fallen onto Lotte.

“Do you need help getting her to bed?”

After she had removed the piece of paper from the side of Lotte’s head, Sucy looked down at the sleeping woman in her lap, who mumbled something and nuzzled closer to Sucy before letting out a content sigh.

“No...” Sucy whispered fondly, eyes still on Lotte. “I’ve got her.”

Akko watched the scene before her with gentle eyes, her lips quirking up at the sight. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of their rooms. 

“Well okay then. I’m gonna go to bed. Night, Sucy.”

“Yeah, night.” Sucy didn’t look up as she replied, voice distant as if she was off in a faraway land, with no one but Lotte. 

Akko stood a little longer before making her way to the hallway and down to her room, her body feeling heavy and tired now that the excitement had worn off. She crawled onto her bed, her eyelids drooping before her head even hit the pillow. ‘ _ Tomorrow _ ,’ Akko thought as she settled against her pillow, ‘ _ I’m going to hand in the best resume ever’. _

* * *

“I can’t believe you handed in the  _ worst resume ever! _ What the hell were you thinking Sucy?!”

Sucy shrugged, indifferent to Akko’s shouts. “I was thinking you’d chicken out once you sobered up. So I took it upon myself. You accepted the dare after all.”

“ _ I wasn’t being serious! _ ”

“Akko can you please,  _ stop shouting.” _ Lotte whined from the kitchen table, head in her hands, and a coffee cup next to her as Edgar sat by her feet. Akko huffed as she crossed her arms, glaring at Sucy. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Last night did get a bit crazy, but she never thought that this would actually happen; she couldn’t even remember the majority of what she had written. She just knew that she had woken up with an awful headache and when she finally dragged herself to the kitchen, Sucy had informed her that she had taken it upon herself to hand in Akko’s resume. 

“Look it’s done now. The worst that can happen is that you get hired and I seriously doubt that  _ Diana Cavendish _ of all people will actually hire you.”

“Sucy!  _ That’s not the point!” _ Akko seethed.

“Akko. Shouting. Stop it.”

Akko winced at Lotte’s tone, groaning to herself at the giant mess she was now in. 

_ ‘What am I going to do?’ _

* * *

Akko lept out of her seat with a jolt, the chair skidding across the floor and into the wall (again) as a ringing echoed throughout her office. Her eyes darted around the room trying to locate the source, before landing on the papers she had scattered across her desk. Akko began frantically flinging the papers away as she searched for the phone.

“Ah ha!”

Akko cried out in triumph, her hand closing around the device and picking it up before she could stop herself. Akko froze; she  _ had no idea what to say. _

“Um, hello?”

_ ‘Yes, smooth. Good job Akko.’ _

_ “ _ I can hear your fumbling from my desk, Akko.” 

It was Diana, her voice as calm as ever with only a hint of teasing bemusement in her voice. Akko paled again before immediately blushing as she realised she had embarrassed herself again, sounding completely incompetent. 

“I-I’m sorry, um, I-” Akko tried to stutter out some kind of excuse, but Diana interrupted her.

“While I have nothing in particular to do, we should see how well you can type an email.” Diana concluded quickly, Akko nodding to her through the phone, instantly realising that Diana could not see her; she was still in her own spacious office. 

“O-okay!” 

_ ‘Oh my god. Stop. Freaking. Stuttering.’ _ Akko seethed at her embarrassed self while Diana uttered another request to the brunette.

“Also, please make a coffee for me. I would appreciate that, Akko.” 

The phone hung up. Akko’s hand moved the phone before her, looking at it with an unamused expression.

_ ‘Coffee… of course.’ _

At least she could make a good cup of hot coffee, she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Broeckoli for helping me with not only this chapter, but also for all of the previous chapters. Your support has been absolutely incredible and it really does mean the world to me. Thank you!


	7. Get The Hint

She could not make a good cup of hot coffee.

Akko let out a long whine as she tried to figure out how the blasted coffee machine worked, trying for the third time to make a caffeinated brew that did not lack coffee or, worse, was too full of it. Akko could not comprehend how she was messing up this bad.

 _‘I’ve done this before damn it! Sometimes, when Lotte is_ way _too hungover…’_

Obviously the experience had not paid off for the despairing brunette, this different looking coffee making contraption having too many buttons. Honestly, Akko was surprised that she had not burnt herself yet, given the amount of times she had done so when making Sucy or Lotte a drink. But as Akko picked up yet another ruined coffee, only for her to grasp it too hard and cause the scalding liquid to splash over her hand, she cursed herself for ever being surprised in the first place.

 _“Son of a bi-”_ Akko exclaimed before covering her mouth with her hand , the remainder of the coffee spilling across the counter as it tipped over, Akko having set it down far too clumsily. ‘ _Ah shit!’_ She hurried to grab some of the paper towels before the coffee dripped over the edge of the workstation, her hand leaving her mouth as she smacked both of them against the countertop. Akko breathed a sigh of relief when she successfully wiped away the dark brown mess, grateful that none of the coffee had fallen onto the pristine, pale floor. After throwing everything into the bin, she brought her hand up to her face, inspecting the burn.

Thankfully, despite the sting, the burn itself wasn’t too bad; but Akko still took a precaution in placing the hand under a tap of cold water. After only a dozen seconds she turned off the tap before grabbing a few more paper towels from where it was stored and lightly dabbing her hand to dry it.

Akko lowered her hand after placing the remainder of the paper towels into the rubbish, letting it fall against her thigh with a small thump as she turned back to the coffee machine and glared. There was no freaking way she was going to attempt another one, unless she wanted to get fired for throwing the stupid coffee-maker across the room. Why couldn’t Diana have asked for a cold drink like water or something?

Wait a second...  

“How much change do I have..?” Akko mumbled to herself, fishing through her skirt and jacket pockets to find her wallet. Upon finding it she looked through the coin pouch for pence and pounds hoping to see if she had enough to get her boss the bare minimum.

A nice, refreshing soda.

Fate must have finally given her a break as she found enough change to get her boss a cold, fizzy drink. But now another dilemma reared its head.

 _‘Crap._ _Would_ _she want normal or diet?’_

* * *

 

Akko stood in front of the vending machine dumbfounded. It did not help her situation that said machine had three different types of branded soda, as if the thing was built purely to confuse her further following her failure. Shaking the despair from her head, she concentrated on figuring out what kind of soda a woman such as Diana Cavendish would have.

 _‘Diet Bepsi? No, she’s not that uptight… regular Bepsi doesn’t seem right though either…’_ Akko pondered and debated, her eyes landing upon her dreaded and most hated drink of them all.

_‘Bepsi Minimum? Hell. Freaking. No.’_

Akko refused to say ‘Maximum’, saying ‘Minimum’ instead; that’s how much her hatred ran deep in regards to the cursed drink. Why did Akko hate it so much though?

No one really knew, to be honest.

Akko groaned audibly as more time passed, knowing that every second that passed seeded more doubt in the mind of her employer. ‘ _It shouldn’t be taking me this long to get a drink, oh God she’s going to kill me.’_ Deciding to play chance, she squeezed her eyes shut and smashed her index finger on the button with little restraint, wincing a little as her finger protested at the action it had been forced to commit. Hearing the beep to signal the order was registered; Akko opened her eyes, her dismay returning as she saw what she ordered.

‘ _Fucking Bepsi Minimum!’_

This was not a good day, Akko moaned internally, as she went against her entire moral code by placing the coins into the vending machine to confirm her purchase, her face contorting into a comical grimace as she pressed the red button finalizing the purchase, sighing as she watched the machinery move around to pick up and deposit the black can.

Picking it up, Akko’s grimace transformed into a frown as she came to terms with what she had done, spinning back on her heels and marching through the door of the small refreshment room and back down the hallway towards her office. She was convinced that Diana was already there, suspecting a bored expression or a tense frown upon the brunette’s return.

But when Akko rounded the doorless frame into her new office, she was indeed greeted with the presence of Diana, but the woman seemed very calm and relaxed as she sat upright on the sofa, playing with her phone, her thumb scrolling over the screen, while a flipped up laptop awaited commands on the table in front of her. Both appeared to be very expensive pieces of technology, which did make sense after all, Diana being the CEO of this massive, successful private hospital.   

Akko could remember reading at some point that the Cavendish Hospital was one of the most successful private medical establishments in the UK, but before she could recall how the hospital achieved such success; her brief thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of a throat.  

Snapping out of her daze, her gaze having been upon the blonde woman in front of her, Akko suddenly felt very warm and once again very embarrassed. She just could not get things right today, though she was silently relieved that Diana had a bemused expression on her face rather than something more disconcerting to Akko.

“Are you going to just stand there, Akko?”

Akko could not help but feel that the sentence was strangely alluring, the calm but slightly teasing British tones making her knees buckle for the slightest of seconds as her body reacted on instinct, beginning to walk towards the blonde. Akko felt beckoned towards her, naturally following her lead.

 _‘I think the day so far is just getting to me too much…’_ She summarized in her mind, burying other thoughts to the back of her head, for the moment at least.

“S-sorry I took so long!” Akko stuttered out loudly, still flustered and concerned with her (un)professional display. The brunette continued to feel rattled as Diana winced a little at the unrestrained voice of Akko, forcing the new girl to gulp as she rounded the small table.

“Yes, I could hear you having trouble from here.” As if to compound Akko’s embarrassment, Diana continued. “And please, just relax; I can hear you perfectly fine.” The addendum would have made Akko feel worse if it was not for the light smile on Diana’s face, her azure eyes appearing a little friendlier behind the facade of strictness and authority. Akko nodded her head, setting herself down on the other end of the sofa, leaving a noticeable gap between the two women as she set the soda can she was holding onto beside the laptop.

“I, uh- didn’t know what you would like, so I got you this?” Akko spoke with a questioning, hesitant tone, her almost rhetorical question dressed with her hand pointing towards the black soda can. Diana glanced towards it, a few seconds of silence passing before she hummed, picking up the beverage and opening it through the stay-tab at the top.

Akko watched with barely concealed disgust as Diana took a drink from the can, her disgust being replaced with something akin to awe as Akko’s eyes focused on Diana’s lips pressed against the lid, her burgundy eyes drifting down the column of Diana’s throat. Akko swallowed loudly, her mouth suddenly dry. Diana set the can down, a little satisfied ‘ah’ leaving her lips. She turned to look at Akko, eyebrow raised. “Distracted, Akko?”

Akko’s eyes widened at having been caught staring at her boss, _yet again._ She twisted her body to face Diana, waving her hands out in front of her, as if she was trying to brush off any underlying assumptions, her embarrassment just as obvious as she was.

“No! I mean nope, no, not at all. I’m completely focused. No distractions here. ‘Hundred percent zoned in on you- I mean your task! Yes, your task. For me… Your task for me.  Um…” Akko trailed off with a nervous laugh, her hands lowering back to her lap.

However Diana merely chuckled at her personal assistant’s awkwardness, a hand coming up to rest against her lips, eyes bright with amusement. She watched as Akko fidgeted in her place, her hands wringing together and nervous eyes now avoiding Diana at all costs, instead focusing on her skirt as a blush dusted her cheeks. The more she observed Akko, the more Diana could not help but notice how _cute_ the young woman appeared to be; absolutely inexperienced as a personal assistant, clumsy, loud and brash, but cute; especially with the way her fringe fell just above her eyes, the way her small nose scrunched up as her fingers fiddled with the end of her skirt and the way her lips jutted out as she pouted. Diana found herself drawn to that part of Akko specifically, her mind buzzing with thoughts of how those lips would feel.

Would they be soft? Chapped?

Diana tensed as she felt something warm and calloused make contact with her. She blinked, forcing her eyes down, only to find Akko’s hand loosely clasped around her own. Diana’s breath caught as she followed the arm backup to its owner, dark eyes looking toward her with concern.

 _‘Crap’_ she thought, how long had she been staring?

“Ms. Cavendish? Are you okay?”

Akko spoke with a softness that had not been apparent until now, her hand still holding onto Diana’s. She had been playing with the end of her skirt but, after a moment too long of silence, she had spared a quick glance to the blonde, half expecting her to be glaring at her for her rambling, but instead finding Diana to be lost in thought. She was looking directly at Akko, but her deep blue eyes seemed to be far away. So Akko had scooted closer, concerned as she noticed Diana had yet to blink. Akko reached out and held her hand, hoping to relax the woman and to snap her out of the apparent stupor she had fallen into.

“Yes, I -” Just as Diana began to apologise for her lack of attention, she cut herself off as she looked back down at their joint hands, her brows furrowing as she lifted Akko’s hand closer, twisting her own so she could hold it, her thumb tracing around the angry red burn she had noticed.

“How did you get this?”

Akko inhaled sharply as Diana’s thumb stroked along the outside of the burn, her heart speeding up at the gesture.

“Is this what you were shouting about before?”

Akko cringed, “You heard that huh?”

Diana leveled Akko with a stare, “Akko,” she deadpanned. “I am certain that even Barbara heard that. You were not exactly quiet.” Before Akko could comment however, Diana continued, her focus back on Akko’s hand as she inspected the burn. “If you were unaware of how to make coffee, why did you spend so long trying to do so? You should’ve asked Barbara for assistance.”

Akko bristled, a defensive tone coming out of her. “I do know how! That machine just has too many buttons and options. I mean how many different ways are there to make one stupid drink?”

“So that is why you came back half an hour late, with a Pepsi can.” Diana mused, it more of a statement than a question.

“I still can’t believe you actually drank that.”

“Excuse me?” Diana had stopped inspecting Akko’s hand a little bit ago, satisfied that the burn wasn’t anything in need of immediate attention, but neither of them were aware of this fact as they continued to talk, nor were either of the women aware that they were now actively holding hands.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes, you did. What’s wrong with it?” Diana asked following Akko’s blurting, the brunette choking a little as Diana questioned her, looking at her with composed curiosity.

“It’s _Bepsi Minimum_ , it’s the worst of them all!” Akko’s enthusiastic disagreement with the existence of the beverage would have been amusing to Diana had it not have been for the strange way Akko pronounced the drink.

“Why do you insist on calling it ‘Bepsi’?”

 _‘Oh.’_ Akko thought as a confused Diana asked her questions.

“...and saying ‘minimum’ over ‘maximum’? I don’t understand…”  

 _‘She doesn’t get meme speak.’_ Akko realised while Diana finished her very important line of questioning, her soft, smooth fingers continuing to unconsciously twiddle on Akko’s slightly rougher palms and knuckles. Something that Akko could, consciously, feel happening.

Just about… _now._

_‘Oh God!’_

“Um…” Akko trailed with a growing blush, beginning to fidget in her seat again as her eyes met Diana’s, the burgundy orbs darting up and down to point out what Diana was doing with their hands. It didn’t take long for the blonde to catch on to what Akko was trying to show her as blue eyes followed to where the brunette was guiding them.

“Oh…” She spoke with hesitation, unable to suppress the light blush adorning her nose and cheeks as she pulled away rapidly. “My apologies.” Akko was taken off guard by how conflicting the reactions were; slow and calm verbally, but frantic and flustered physically. Akko swallowed again, her throat feeling even drier now as her employer appeared to let slip some kind of barrier. Akko quickly turned her head toward the open laptop when she spotted Diana briefly looking away, perhaps to compose herself before speaking again.

Akko dared to dream it was all a hint.

But it probably wasn’t, a conclusion she thought to be unfortunate, but at least realistic.

Diana cleared her throat, snapping Akko out of her thoughts and making her return her gaze to the blonde, the girl not knowing that she had just stared blankly at the portable device for a solid eight seconds.

“So then, Akko,” Diana began, getting right to the point. “Let’s see how well you can write internal and external emails.” Akko frowned at the command. Diana quickly assumed that, perhaps, Akko needed some extra details. “I would like to see how well your grammar and diction are and how you would, personally, format and structure the emails.” Akko seemed to appreciate the added information, nodding her head before turning her gaze back to the laptop. It was already logged on with a standard mail writing application open for Akko to begin.

“Ah.” Diana reached across to grab something from the back of the laptop, her right hand resting on Akko’s left knee for balance, to which Akko promptly tensed at, a small squeak of surprise rushing past her lips before she even realised what was happening. Akko’s eyes widened as Diana gently squeezed her stocking clad knee as she pulled back, and Akko prayed to whatever God was out there that Diana hadn’t heard the gasp that pushed its way out of her.

“Apologies, you must not have seen the note stuck on the lid.” Sitting back down with a yellowish sticky-back note in her hand, she placed the note beside the keyboard of the laptop.

“These are some files for graphics and where you can find them.” As Diana finished, her phone rang on the table, vibrating and buzzing out a generic ringtone. “Oh, excuse me. I’ll be right back.” She stated in a hurry, grabbing the phone and moving to the corner of the room. As Akko settled her heart and began to work on her email exam of sorts, she noted how the conversation must have been work related with the mention of Barbara, figuring that Akko would eventually take a chunk of these calls in the future.

If not all of them, how daunting.

Still…

 _‘I know how to write an email! Damn, okay let’s just see…’_ Clicking on some buttons and navigating through folders was not too bad until she reached one of the two folders she would need to grab her graphics from. Needing a header and footer, it was quite clear that she had to choose the one that made the most sense and looked the most tidy in her mind, but to be given twenty-plus choices?

_‘I’ve been set up!’_

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but not knowing the symbol of the hospital _really_ didn’t help her cause here.

 _‘Oh god oh god… is it the horse? The serpent thing? Switzerland?’_ Akko’s mind was conflicted as she looked through six different symbols with at least five different variants. She was beginning to wonder if she should just choose a random one and hope for the best, that had worked last time; when her eyes came across a unicorn head in a light blue and white gradient, a sense of familiarity washed through her, prompting her to take the gamble and choose that symbol over the rest. Now she had to decide which footer would look best…

 _‘Hmm…’_ Glancing to the side and listening in, Akko picked up the tell-tale signs of an ending phone call. Gulping and grimacing she quickly turned back towards the laptop, rushing through folders to find an adequate footer. Seeing the unicorn head once more, she randomly picked one and set about typing up something that _seemed_ business like.

 _‘Um, mentioning the time of day this would be sent seems like a safe bet…’_ She typed out an afternoon welcome at first, pausing when she became instantly stuck. What would the subject be? Looking down at the note she saw nothing to prompt her, forcing the woman to come up with her own idea.

 _‘I mean, I could talk about blood bags… but I don’t know how that works. Then again…’_ Akko recalled the one time that she, Lotte and Sucy had gone to give blood. Not that Akko would ever go again. She shuddered at the memory of how the needle had pierced right through her skin and into her vein… _’Ugh, never again’_. But that hadn’t stopped Lotte or Sucy though, the both of them always going every month or so. Lotte would always talk about which sweet treat she had and the type of tea the hospital had on offer that visit and Sucy would shiver and go on about how fascinating she found the whole experience to be. Which Akko did honestly find a bit unnerving, but she supposed that it was for a good cause and by this point in time, she had grown quite used to Sucy’s odd interests.   

After a minute, Akko had typed out something about a low inventory of cookies for blood donation sessions, describing in fine detail the kind of cookies that needed to be stocked up on – which were totally not the kinds she liked and knew that Lotte or Sucy could sneak back home, oh no - as well as listing off various letters of the alphabet.

She was sure there was an ‘F’ blood type.

“Are you done?” Came a sudden, level voice from beside Akko, the sofa dipping as Diana returned to her seat next to the girl.

“Uh, I guess?” Akko replied, not entirely sure if she was.

“You guess?” Diana questioned. Her eyebrow arched as Akko sounded her answer.

“Y-yes?” The brunette trailed a croaky, high pitched affirmation, forcing a smile as Diana blinked; silence filling the room. Diana then let out a hum, interested as to why Akko was so hesitant. Budging up the couch, the sides of the two women grazing each other as Diana leaned in to catch a better view of the current progress of the email.

Diana assumed that her PA was just about done with what she could think of, she had intentionally left out any kind of prompt, curious as to what the young girl would come up with.

“Well…” Diana began, intrigued and slightly humoured, completely unaware of the creeping blush running up Akko’s reddening face at the close proximity of the blonde CEO.

 _‘I’m dead.’_ Akko thought as her blush deepened. _‘I’m either in heaven or a really gay version of hell.’_

Akko leaned in too, reading along with Diana; the silence between them broken by a short, refined giggle. Diana turned to face Akko with a calm expression, herself only now noticing just how close they were to each other when their noses nearly met, separated by only an inch or two.

Diana wasn’t deterred however.

“It could do with some sprucing up, but…” She produced a small smile, that just about melted Akko, before she finished “...it will do.”

While Akko was silently congratulating herself for the accomplishment and concentrating extremely hard on keeping her breathing even, she couldn’t help but look down to Diana’s pink lips that were _very close to her_ , her soft puffs of air blowing against her mouth.

 _‘Fucking,_ **_fuck_ ** _.’_

Akko gulped loudly, a sound of which she was sure her boss heard; if the smirk now gracing her features was any indication and she momentarily froze in place. What does one do when their extremely attractive boss was sitting nose to nose with them? Especially when one has already had more than friendly dreams about said boss? Akko wasn’t sure how long the two of them sat there, thighs pressed together and practically nose to nose in Akko’s office, time passing them by without a care, but it didn’t matter, not when Diana was looking just as equally entranced as she was. She could feel herself leaning forward if only a fraction, but just has she did, Diana pulled back, her hands having maneuvered to grasp onto the laptop and closing the lid in the process.

Akko blinked rapidly as Diana stood with the laptop close to her chest, arms crossed over it, almost as if she was protecting herself more than the expensive piece of technology in her possession. She peered down at Akko, her eyes guarded with the same cool and indifferent gaze she had given Barbara yesterday and yet the redness on her face betrayed any sense of calmness that Diana was now trying to show.

“Well, I’ll see to it that Barbara is made aware that you’re capable of writing an email.” Diana spoke quickly, the blush on her face growing brighter as she fought to keep her voice level. “For now I want you to go through these contacts, research who they are and how Cavendish Hospital is in relations with them.”  Here she reached into her suit pocket and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper and extended it toward Akko, who had been gripping the end of her skirt fiercely, her knuckles white as she tried to not think about how enticing Diana had smelt or how warm she had been pressed up against her. Akko took the paper gingerly, her eyes drifting to it before falling back onto her boss’s face as she continued speaking.

“I will be back later with more tasks for you. Today mainly Barbara and I will be taking calls, but when your phone rings, try and be a little less nervous when answering.” A flash of warmth showed in Diana’s eyes for a brief moment as she spoke, Akko’s mouth falling open at the comment.

“If you need anything in the meantime though, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

With that, Diana made her leave, her long and wavy locks swooshing behind her as she walked. Akko sat there dumbfounded, her hand still frozen in the air from when she had taken the paper, her mind still processing everything that had transpired within the last forty minutes or so. The moment it did though, Akko slowly retracted her arm, placing the note next to her as her fingers lightly touched the skin around her burn, where Diana’s had been.

“Oh my God,” She breathed out, quietly. Her hand then falling further down to run along her thigh towards her knee, where she had felt Diana’s fingers dig in as she balanced.

“Oh, my _God._ Holy, fu- Wha-.” Akko fell back against the couch, praying to whatever God that was out there that the furniture would swallow her whole, but just as her back made contact with a soft _oof_ she shot forward, her face twisted into a mixture of horror and shock as she realised what she had done before Diana left, her voice breathless.

_“I leaned in.”_

Unbeknownst to Akko however, as she dealt with her own realisations, the object of her turmoil was going through the same surge of emotions in her own office. Diana leant against the back of her door, her arms holding the laptop close to her chest, her eyes shut tight as she fought to calm her racing heart. _‘What on Earth are you doing Diana? She’s your employee, your assistant! That was completely unprofessional, let alone inappropriate.’_

And yet, as these thoughts shouted at her Diana still couldn’t help but recall how cute Akko had been, how eagerly she had responded to everything Diana said and did. How fixated she had been on the blonde. How she had _leaned in_. Diana brought a hand up to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a lot more difficult than she had originally thought. Did she continue or did she put a stop to it before it became out of control? Diana wasn’t sure, she just knew that this was a dangerous fire she was starting. Diana had the matches and all she had to do was flick her wrist, and hope that it didn’t blow up in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Before I begin I just want to say that I personally like Pepsi and find nothing wrong with it ahaha, Broeckoli on the other hand doesn't like it though. We both though that the difference in opinion would be something that Akko and Diana could joke around with so we kept that scene in. 
> 
> Anyways, I gotta say, the amount of feedback on this story has been incredible! I'm just!! Thank you to everyone that has read this story! I appreciate every kudo and every comment. If you're someone that has been with this fic since day one or someone that has just joined in on the fun, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and so does Broeckoli!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading (really it means the world to me) and we both really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. We will see you again (soonish) with chapter eight. 
> 
> Also, some news! I found a house to move into!! 15 days now and I am p u m p e d. Also also, if you'd like, B not only updated Obsessed (aaaaaa), but he also posted a new story, "Ribbons". So feel free to check those out and leave him your thoughts, hearing feedback is a great way to improve ones writing!
> 
> Like always, feel free to drop a kudo or comment. They really help.
> 
> That's all from me for now, I hope you have a good day/night and stay awesome. - UA
> 
> Here's my Tumblr, come say hey. http://undersea-anchor.tumblr.com/


	8. The Idea That Started It All

Over an hour had passed since Diana’s... _interesting_ encounter with her new employee. Even after returning to her desk and gently disposing of the laptop in her arms, Diana still could not quite calm the churning cocktail of emotions that were bubbling inside of her.

For the entirety of the hour, Diana had internally debated the ethics of what she was doing, what she had done and what she might possibly do if things were to continue as they were. The blonde was unsettled, but excited, and then regretful. These three emotions rotated in prominence every few minutes as each daydream and thought passed through her mind. Diana knew that this was dangerous and had it not been for her own willingness to push the boundaries, had Diana not been the one in charge of this situation, she would have Akko fired by tomorrow at the latest.  

Yet…

Diana felt so lonely.

All of her life, Diana had suppressed herself: socially, emotionally, mentally and physically. After losing her mother at an early age, Diana had taken it upon herself to become a successor worthy enough of the Cavendish name. That had meant putting walls up, blocking out everyone around her with books and constant studying.

But as Diana grew older a new feeling had emerged within her, a feeling that she had tried to suppress for as long as she could; the desire to touch and to be touched by someone else, and suppress it she did. Whenever the want would arise within her she simply buried it, deep down into the recesses of her mind, instead choosing to throw herself into whatever assignments she had or whatever medical book she had yet to read. Sometimes though, it was difficult for her to stay in control; the heat coursing through her body too strong and her mind too foggy. At times, Diana would shamefully slip her hand under the waistband of her underwear and moan into her pillow, if only so she could finally concentrate.

It was not until after she had finally inherited the hospital that Diana allowed herself the rare moment to relax and explore more of this want that she had kept under control for so long. It had been nothing more than a fling really. A tangled mess of hands and lips. It had been hot, clumsy and desperate, and despite it only happening once, it was not something Diana liked to think about, let alone talk about, often.

Diana sighed as she struggled to deduce what she should and should not do. She knew she needed to speak with someone about this, but who on Earth could she possibly be close enough to in order to share such sensitive, personal, information? _‘Ah,’_ Diana thought, _‘of course.’_ Even after all of those years of being closed off, there was one person in her life that Diana could turn to, one person that she could talk to about this, about anything. The one that had been with her through highs and lows.

Amanda O’Neill.

Now O’Neill was a wild one, and certainly not someone that Diana Cavendish would actively associate with, but Amanda was different. Diana had known Amanda her entire life, the two of them having grown up together due to the ties between their families and although the two of them did not always get along, butting heads and having petty little arguments whenever one of them did not agree with the other, they were close. Even after Diana’s mother passed away and Diana slowly retreated into herself, Amanda had been the one constant in her life, giving her the space she needed but never being too far away if the young heiress ever needed her. It was that familiarity, that closeness, that made Diana a little less refined and proper whenever Amanda suggested they do something... less than ideal.

Like going to one of the large local pubs for instance.

Diana smiled as she began to reminisce on the conversation that had developed between them that night. A conversation that Amanda had been demanding to have for so long and while Amanda was happy that she had finally relented and promised to let her take her wherever the American wanted, Diana suspected that she was also glad that the two of them were catching up and having a drink. After all, she too felt relieved that they were seeing each other and who didn’t want to get absolutely smashed with their best friend?

If asked, Diana would begrudgingly admit that, that line could have come from either of them.

But during the night, the conversation turned slightly serious. Just serious enough to ruffle a nerve and influence a certain hiring process that brought the CEO to her current, oh so tempting, situation.  

 

* * *

 

“You need to let ya’self loose once in a while, Dia’.”

Amanda’s cocky, accented voice snapped Diana out of her daze, having been distracted by the bustling nature of the industrialised bar. A large counter dominated the building, with the central serving area for drink and food surrounded by all kinds of tables and chairs. “I’m sorry, Amanda. I was...elsewhere.” Diana said, apologising to her best friend for unwittingly zoning out again.

Amanda waved away the concerns, pouring herself another drink from the emptying plastic jug. The ice plopped and clanged into the glass, making Diana wince at the uncaring and clumsy nature of Amanda’s pouring. She was surprised she did not spill anything, in all honesty.

The two women were located in a more isolated part of the establishment, sitting at the front of the smaller halled section of the building, hogging the cushioned seats meant for four people, not two.

Oddly enough, it was Amanda who insisted that they should sit there. Apparently it was the best place to get some ‘good views’ without getting slapped. A fact that Amanda appeared to be taking advantage of, seemingly checking out some girl that walked not too far past their sitting area. Amanda whistled, commenting to herself as she rated the girl.

“Damn, I’m gonna give her a solid eight.” Amanda grinned as she watched the back of the room, only to be brought back to Diana’s attention when she heard the woman clicking her fingers.

“Honestly, you are a libido on legs.” Diana criticised while Amanda shook her head, enjoying the light hypocrisy.

“Oh come on! You were distracted just now!” Amanda exclaimed, laughing heartily while Diana moved her hand to her forehead, covering her face, embarrassed at the loud nature of the American who stood out like a sore thumb.

“Amanda, please. I’m sure people will be able to recognise me.” Diana said, a pleading frown on her face. “And I, at least, have a reputation to uphold.” She added, moving her hand away from her brow when Amanda had calmed down.

“ _Hey!_ I have a reputation!” Amanda retorted, earning rolled eyes from the girl opposite her.

“I meant a _positive_ reputation, Amanda.”

There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other, daring the other to talk back, before they both broke out into a fit of giggles, shaking their heads lightly as they took a sip out of their glasses. Amanda drank faster than Diana though, downing a good quarter of the large glass while Diana was far slower, preferring to enjoy her beverage.

“So, did ya bring them in?” Amanda’s sudden question caught Diana off guard, the blonde blinking as she processed what she had been asked.

“I’m sorry?” Diana asked while Amanda rolled her eyes.

“The resumes?” Amanda gave a wave of her hand, as if to say her prior question was obvious, and to be fair it was, given that this was another reason as to why the two friends had gone out tonight. A week or so ago the two women had lunch together, Amanda finding the free time to have a chat. During the conversation, Diana had offhandedly mentioned that she was thinking about getting an assistant for Barbara.

Naturally, an idea popped up in Amanda’s at the mention of a ‘personal assistant’.

After some arguing, convincing and more arguing, with something along the lines of Amanda trying to ‘get her a girl’, Diana conceded to Amanda’s begging. It was something she would not usually do, often holding strong against the pseudo-temper tantrums that the American would pull when she tried to get her way. But Diana had felt very tired that day and the idea had, quite honestly, struck a chord with her.

So, Diana advertised the role of personal assistant on the local job advertisement boards, agencies and websites, giving it until the next time the two met to decide who’d take the place. Preferably a woman, of course.

And preferably a gay women, at that.

Diana sighed and reached for her decently sized leather bag beside her on the cushioned seating. Now given that she was the CEO to one of the biggest and most successful private hospitals in the UK, it was no surprise for Amanda to see the size of the folder being pulled out.

“Well, this might take a while.” Diana said, exasperated at all of the papers she had to go through and all of the pretentious, sappy, gloating lines she had to read. It was not like it was wrong to brag about your past experiences, but it was all stuff she had read before.

“Nah, I wouldn’t say that Diana.” Amanda suggested, reaching over for the massive hill of folders and binders dumped onto the dark, wooden table. “You don’t _actually_ need a PA, you need a girlfriend.” Flicking through some of the binders with her thumb, the sound of flapping papers ringing out, the American looked for any glimpse of a resume that stuck out.

“Even if that was the case, I still want my employee to be competent.” Diana reached out for a binder herself, flipping over the cover and beginning her slow and critical overview of her prospective assistants.

“No no no, you want them to be-”

“Please do try to contain yourself at least a _little_ bit Amanda, it’s exhausting.” Diana interrupted the teasing American, the red-haired woman raising her hands in mock surrender. “Alright alright, geez. Calm down princess.”

Diana let out a frustrated groan, shutting the folder she had been reading more forcefully than she had intended. “How many times do I have to tell you? _Don’t_ call me that.”

Snickering at the British woman’s reaction Amanda turned her attention back to her set of papers, taking the job slightly more serious than before. She genuinely wanted to help Diana with her selection process, trying to find not just the good candidates, but the perfect candidates.

After a few minutes had passed by the hustle and bustle of the pub around them had zoned out of their minds, text and pictures proving to be enough distraction against it. The sound of turning pages dominated their ears and bland, text-filled paper blurred their vision.

 _'How stale…’_ Diana began to really appreciate what Barbara had to do with job applications, a task given to the dark haired woman early on in her tenure-ship. She could only guess how bored Amanda was, though she was disappointed to see the American so enthused at the task at hand.

At least she was having fun with it.

Looking back down, Diana glanced over the resume of some middle-aged woman who looked like one of her old teachers, slightly wrinkled skin and out of style hair. The blonde could instantly tell that the smile was forced, the picture taken in black and white, small and neatly placed on the CV adapted to follow the instructions of the job advertisement. She had many references to her name and lots of experience in similar fields of work, a dash of volunteering work making her a very strong candidate for the role.

“Oooo, this one’s _hot_.”

Amanda’s cooing immediately dragged Diana out of her bored, analytical stupor, the words coming from Amanda’s mouth immediately creating a strong sense of intrigue within her.

“Let me, uh…” Diana stopped herself from saying anything further, not wanting to fall on the same level as Amanda. Unfortunately for her, the American had noticed.

“Oh?” Amanda’s grin, in that moment, was easily the most annoying thing Diana had ever seen.

“For the love of- just pass me the paper.” Diana’s sudden impatience, mixed in with a small, embarrassed blush, only encouraged Amanda.

“Are you sure, Diana… It looks _pretty_ unprofessional…” Amanda glanced to the side with an ever widening grin while Diana pondered whether the woman was a cheshire cat in a past life. Diana gritted her teeth, reaching out to grab the…

 _Pink_ piece of paper?

“What the…” Diana breathed as she grabbed the paper from the flying hands of Amanda, trailing off in astonishment at the bizarre thing in her hands. “It’s _pink!_ ”

Amanda snorted at Diana’s exclamation, the woman astounded at the colour choice. “She- She has bunny rabbits as the border!” Diana cried out in dismay as Amanda broke out in laughter, bawling at the absurdity of it. While Amanda laughed out loud, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, Diana tore her blue eyes from the kind of cute bunnies on the borders of the page to look over the rest of the decorated paper. As she did, her eyes landed upon the picture of the applicant.

“Atsuko Kagari. Hm, she’s… cute.”

“Ah, you think so too?” Amanda replied to Diana, wiping the corners of her eyes as her laughter ended.

Diana whipped her head up at the comment, only to be met with her childhood friend wiggling her brows and Diana realised all too late what exactly she had let slip. Closing her eyes and turning her head away, Diana tried her best to dismiss the comment.

“I- I have no idea what you’re-”

“Oh please Diana, don’t try and deny it! She’s hot!” Amanda interrupted Diana’s poor attempt at denial, the usually composed and calm woman stuttering and unable to rid herself of the blush dusting her cheeks. Diana was not too sure how to reply, not wanting to stoop to the same, classless level as Amanda. Diana’s years of training had instilled within her a sense of character that she felt she could not break.

Chatting about potential relationships with possible employees, acting like schoolgirls talking about their crushes, was so childish in Diana’s mind.

But…

Glancing over at the picture again, all in colour, Diana could not help but be attracted by this Atsuko’s goofy smile, her brunette locks and her deep burgundy eyes. Atsuko’s lithe figure was also quite attractive Diana noted; the clothes she had worn when taking the selfie dipping and revealing just the smallest amount of toned abs and-

Wait.

Was she playing limbo?!

Atsuko had sent Diana a picture of her, playing _limbo_ at a _fucking party_ _?!_  

Diana gulped, her blush darkening further as Amanda stared at her in unending amusement.

“...yes, she is.” Diana eventually spoke out in a quiet, squeaky voice. Amanda had just been about to respond when she noticed it, right where Diana’s long, pale fingers curled and held onto the sheet. Another photo.

“Oi check the back. ‘Pretty sure there’s another photo.”

Diana hummed as she listened,curiously, turning the object in her hands over, and what greeted her warmed her heart.

“Oh.”

On the other side of the paper was an apparently drunk Atsuko Kagari with a heavy blush, smiling brightly with her head tilted to the side, a peace sign over her closed eye and the other appearing bright, lively and above all…

Happy.

The cuteness of it all made her stomach burn and her heart flutter, but it was the happy display that made her chest feel heavy. Not with depression, but with a kind of admiration. A longing to protect the girl.

She never wanted to see her cry.

“So, what d’ya think?” Amanda spoke out, guessing the picture at the back must have been amazing to make the usually composed Diana silent and red for one whole, long minute. Diana looked up reluctantly, her eyes darting to the side as she became increasingly emboldened.

“I mean her job experience is lacking…” Diana was not stupid. It was quite obvious that this woman had forged her resume but, even so, Diana still tried to excuse the feelings inside of her, her eyes briefly closing in an attempt to reform her attitude. Which unfortunately gave Amanda the perfect opportunity to snatch the paper away from her.

“H-hey!” Diana cried out, but Amanda had already started to read out what was on the paper, a particular line catching her interest.

“‘Hi ya gorgeous! I can’t wait to be your’ - the your is in italics by the way - ‘to be your obe’- PFFFT!” Amanda cried out, completely unable to contain herself as she read the next word.

Diana groaned loudly, her blush now a permanent feature on her face.

“Get on with it!” She demanded angrily, lightly slapping the table for emphasis. Amanda waved her off, forcing herself to speak out the rest of the sentence.

“Ahaha, ahh _ahem_ . ‘I can’t wait to be _your_ ’ - oh my _god_ \- ‘your **_obedient_ ** worker’!” Amanda once again lost her control as she finished dissolving into a fit of laughter as Diana facepalmed at the embarrassing choice of words and in a feeble attempt to hide her deep red blush.

“Oh my god, your blush matches her eyes!” Amanda howled as she continued her cackling, holding her sides as several people from the surrounding tables looked at them in confusion.

“Shut. Up.” Diana seethed through gritted teeth, hiding her face from the curious onlookers and giving Amanda a death stare. Amanda calmed down a little more quickly with that, snapping up to attention as she repeated her earlier question.

“Well Dia, what do ya think? Yay or nay?”

It was a pretty important question, given that this job was a placement for one of the most prestigious hospitals in not just the UK, but the whole of Europe.

But there was something nagging away at her, something in the back of her mind that made her a little more reluctant to actually go through with this. Should she really ignore the taboo and take the risk? Should she really put her career on the line, the very thing that she had worked her whole life for?  Maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe it was the way Atsuko’s smile took over her whole face or maybe it was a combination of the two, that made this such an appealing prospect. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Diana gave Amanda her answer.

“M-maybe you _are_ right…” Diana stuttered, pausing as hesitance lingered on her tongue. Amanda mouthed an ‘Oh’, her eyes widening before Diana continued, her fist coming up to obscure her mouth as if to shield her words.  “Perhaps it would not hurt to do what you have suggested.” Diana’s mumbled answer was met with a whooping from Amanda, who expressed her overjoyed reaction loudly.

“Daaamn Dian-!”

“Shut the _fuck_ up.” Diana cut her off with a dark glare and clenched teeth. Diana did not know anything about this ‘meme culture’ that Amanda constantly talked about, but she knew she was not a fan of this supposed adaption of one specifically meant for her. Amanda looked shocked but proud, grabbing her glass of alcohol.

“Ahh, drink!” Amanda shouted, downing the other half the glass while Diana erupted in another fluster.

“Ugh! You just said she’s attractive!” Diana shouted in return, beyond annoyed with Amanda’s teasing.

“Yeah, but I’m not the one hiring her so I can then _bang_ her.” Diana sighed as Amanda went on, exasperated and slightly ashamed that her hormones had gotten the better of her. “That’s you, you naughty, _naughty_ boss-girl you.”

“Amanda, why am I your friend?” Diana said in a tired voice, dismayed that the brash and loud woman could not give her a break and calm down.

“Because I’m not your _girl-_ friend, ayy.” Amanda replied, pointing finger-guns at the blonde whilst grinning mischievously.

Diana sighed but laughed airlessly, shaking her head. “Oh dear.” Diana would not lie to herself though, Amanda was always interesting to her.

“But uh, if it doesn’t work out between you two, can I try? Because yeah. She. Is. Hot.”

And infuriating.

“I think not, O’Neill.” Diana warned, her voice dangerously low and steady. Amanda swallowed nervously; it was never a good sign when Diana called her by her last name.

“And she’s protective already…” Amanda mumbled playfully, a smirk gracing its way across her lips.

“I hate you.” Diana bit back, her tension easing away as she bantered with Amanda.

“Ha, love you too, Dia.”

 

* * *

 

Diana lifted her head from the desk, blinking slowly as her eyes adjusted to the light. She had unwittingly fallen asleep as her mind replayed her memories. Feeling a spike of worry wash over her, concerned and annoyed at herself, she reached for her phone, finding the time to be five in the afternoon.

The time for non-essential personnel, such as Akko, to head home.

The poor girl was probably scared stiff, not having heard from the CEO since this morning even though she had told her she’d be back. Diana ran her fingers through her thick hair, frustrated at how she must appear to Akko. Sleeping on the job and having done essentially nothing the whole day besides tease and flirt with her. Diana could only hope that Barbara had thought of something to keep the girl busy.

Diana raised slowly from her desk and straightened out her shirt, remembering that she had asked Akko to see her at the end of the of her shift. As she made her way to her office door, Diana thought that at least she could see those lovely burgundy eyes one last time today.

Even if Diana was still not sure it was worth breaking every moral code in her being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I hope everyone enjoyed Amanda and Diana being bros TM. Honestly, that's the good shit right there. 
> 
> I am not sure when the next chapter will be out as I am moving in a few days (WOO). I hope that this will be enough for now. I really can't say how much all of your comments and kudos mean to me. I never expected this story to really go anyway and the response it has gotten is just amazing. Thank you!
> 
> B made a new fic, so you should check it out when you can!
> 
> As always, you can come say hey or ask me questions on Tumblr! www.undersea-anchor.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you again to B for contributing! It means a lot. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
